The Lion Princess
by 1BlueRosa
Summary: Set one year after the events of Beauty and Beast Belle and Adam's daughter Celina is cursed by an evil witch and ends up in the Pride lands, makes friends with animals there and falls in love with a lion.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fan fiction so if you don't like it I'm sorry and if you do that's great!**

 **I don't own Beauty and the Beast or any of The Lion King movies or any songs that will be featured in this story All rights go to Disney or whoever .Thank you :-D**

 _ **The Lion Princess**_

Chapter 1: The Birth of a Princess

It had been almost exactly one year after the spell had been lifted from the now King Adam's castle after being a beast for ten years. Everyone was changed to their enjoyable human form Chip, Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, Lumiere, and all the other servants who were furniture and other household items. After it was broken Adam married a beautiful young village girl named Belle who loved books , was patient ,kind, and often stubborn but, he loved her with all his heart. She loved him the same way ,which was how the spell was broken. To the couples surprise and joy they were expecting a child ,of course they didn't know if it was a girl or boy , but it didn't matter what gender because all that mattered was that they were going to raise this child together. But one winters night Belle and Adam were sitting together on a sofa in their library Belle felt a sudden sharp pain in her stomach .Belle and Adam knew it was time for their baby to be born .He carried Belle in his arms and ran to their bedroom in the west wing and laid her down on the bed and quickly ran down the corridor to find the servants and tell them that the baby was ready to be born. As soon as the servants heard him grabbed a few things that were nesscesscary for delivering a baby .A few other servants,mainly girls went with into the bedroom where Belle was. Adam was behind them of course, as he tried to go into the room to stay with Belle during childbirth Mrs. Potts stops him and told him he should to stay outside and wait. Adam wanted to desperately be at Belle's side conforting her in anyway possible but he did as she asked. Mrs. Potts closed the door and Adam waited outside the room in the hallway and began to pace back and forth. Everyone was filled with so much joy and energy Cogsworth and Lumiere wanted to know what was happening. Fife the conductor of the castle's orchestra told them the Belle was having the baby.

"How marvelous!" Cogsworth said

"Magnifique!" Lumiere said

they were ecstatic and together they ran down the corridor of the west wing to try to find any servants or their master that were sitting outside anywhere to wait for a prince or princess.

"Do you think the master is alright? These things don't happen quickly you know" Cogsworth said

"Of course mon ami".Lumiere said although he knew their master was not at most times a patient man .Finally they found Adam pacing in front of his and Belles bedroom door. Cogsworth and Lumiere rushed by his side to wait with him. After several hours of waiting came out. "Master would you like to see your daughter" with smile across her face and much happiness her voice. "I..I have a daughter?" asked Adam. nodded her head. Adam quickly ran into the room until he stopped and saw Belle smiling and holding a small white blanket in bundle . Some of the ladies who helped her in childbirth were leaning closer to her trying to get a better view of the baby , but as soon as they saw their master they left the room and Adam, Belle and their newborn child were left alone. Adam slowly sat on the side of the bed where Belle was and pulled some of the white blanket out of the baby's face. "Would you like to hold her?" asked Belle. "I…I don't know how" said Adam. "Here, put your arms out" she said .He did as she asked. Belle helped Adam adjust his arms, when she was finished helping him, he was now holding the baby. "She's so small" he said "And beautiful". The baby had light auburn hair and fair skin like her father's and her face that looked her mother's. As Adam was holding her he was thinking about if he'd be a good father or not. Belle had her doubts too about becoming a mother for the first time. Mrs. Potts had told her that it might be scary at first but it'll always turn out alright in the end. One thing was for certain Belle and Adam had agreed that they would raise their child to be humble, selfless, smart , and kind. But right now Adam wanted savor this moment when he held his own and first child. The child he held in his arms. The child that he and Belle created together. "What should we name her?" he asked. Belle thought for a moment , she actually had a name she liked from one of the her books she had read for baby name ideas a few weeks before .Some of the names she had found were Beaumont, Christian, Sebastian and Eric if it were a boy and Christine, Adele, and Agathe if it were a girl(Adam insisted on the name Adele).But some of those girl names Belle thought were too plain she wanted something a unique name until she stumbled on one that interested her the most…Celina. In their language it meant heaven or sky, but as she read more about that name she found that it's a name of a moon goddess in the Greek culture. Belle immediately eliminated all the other girl names and she had her heart set on Celina. "How about ..Celina?". "Celina" he replied as he looked down at his daughter. "Celina…I like it". Him and Belle looked lovingly at their daughter and knew that they both are now proud parents of a baby princess.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Lion Princess_

 **Chapter 2: Preparations**

One week after Celina was born, a huge celebration was held. The villagers were invited once again( they also attended Belle and Adams wedding, and went to the Christmas party) and the servants were busy as ever in the ballroom trying to make preparations. Everyone was running around trying to make everything.. well.. perfect. Angelique and Lumiere were setting up decorations, , Belle's father Maurice and Chip were helping in the kitchen, Cogsworth was directing some of the other servants where to go, and what to do as usual. On the other side of the castle Belle was walking down the hallway in her blue dress with a white collar, white sleeves , and brown flat shoes, the same dress that she had worn when she first came to the castle, toward her daughter's room until suddenly one of the servants Fifi, saw her and ran down the hallway. "Your majesty shouldn't you be getting ready?" she said."Shhh" Belle said as she put her pointer finger to her lips, "Yes, but I'll get ready after I check on Celina". Belle opened the bedroom door and quietly walked in , and Fifi followed behind her. Both of them walked toward the crib by the window and looked down at Celina who was sleeping. As she woke up she rubbed her eyes and opened them. As the early morning light had shown through the window Belle could see that her eyes were blue like her father's , Celina then started cooing and gave a tiny smiles at the sight of her mother. Upon seeing this, Belle gently picked her up and held her in her arms .Fifi looked at how happy Belle was and what a great mother she's going to be. Adam was walking down to his daughter's room as well, but he was dressed in a blue coat with a white dress shirt, white handkerchief with black dress pants and brown boots ( same outfit he'd wear on any occasion especially since his first dance with Belle when he was a beast). As Adam walked toward the door he saw that the door had slightly been opened and peaked through the corner and saw Belle holding their daughter while Fifi looked on. Adam opened the door wide, entered the room and walked toward his wife and child. As soon as she heard footsteps Belle looked up and was glad to see that it was Adam. Fifi was surprised however "Good morning Master" she said as she bowed her head. "Good Morning Fifi" Adam said. As Fifi looked back and forth at Belle and Adam she thought it was a good time for her leave, "I'll go see if umm..Lumiere or anyone else needs my help" she said . Belle nodded her head in acknowledgement and Fifi bowed her head again at Adam before walking out the door and headed for the ballroom.

"Good morning" Adam said

"Good morning" Belle said

They both kissed and looked at each other.

"Why aren't you ready?" he said

"Because I wanted to check on our daughter first and see if she was awake." she said

"Well she's certainly awake" he said as he smiled at his daughter

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was . "Belle you're not dressed, come along now everyone will be waiting!" she said while walking towards her and Adam.

"Alright just let me get Celina dressed first." Belle said

"Ill take of her you worry about getting ready". She said as she took the baby in her arms and then she looked at Adam.

"Good morning Master"

"Good morning " he said

Adam wrapped his arm around Belle before walking the out the door and asking "Are you sure you can handle her on your own?"

reassured them "Master, I have almost ten children, Chip being my youngest, And it's only been a little while since _he_ was a baby." She looked and smiled down at Celina "I'll be just fine."

Adam nodded his head, both him and Belle walked into the hallway, shut the door behind them. As Adam walked down the corridor to their room with Belle he noticed that Belle kept glancing behind her obviously concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I should've been helping with Celina."

"Mrs. Potts said she didn't need any help."

"I know but.." then she sighed

Adam admired the way Belle had cared for the servants. She was always kind, gentle and helpful to them, especially to , who was like a mother to her . As they both were approached their bedroom door Adam reassured her.

"She's going to be fine. I promise"

" I hope you're right."

Before her and Adam shared a final kiss they heard Cogsworth yelling

"MASTER!", "MASTER!", "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"You better go see what he wants" Belle said as she opened the bedroom door.

"Hurry up and get dressed that's not a request" he said jokingly

"Yes, master" she said joking along before closing the door. Adam sat outside the door for a moment until he saw Cogsworth running towards him.

"Oh, master there you are"

"What is it Cogsworth?"

"The…guests have arrived and they're waiting for you to greet them"

"Very well, lead the way"

Adam went with Cogsworth down the staircase towards ballroom.

"Where's your um… mistress?" asked Cogsworth

"Still getting ready." Adam said

"What do you mean by that?"

"She went to check on Celina before she got ready this morning"

"Well it's a mother's instinct" said Cogsworth

"Why do you ask?"

" The guests wanted to see both Belle and your daughter"

"Well they'll just have to wait"

"Very well" said Cogsworth

Outside, all the villagers from the bookstore keeper to the Baker and his bakery staff and to the children who played in the street were joyously crossing the castle bridge to see and welcome their new princess of France. Inside of the castle Belle was dressed in a long beautiful red dress which is off the shoulder, sleeves with white trimming that stops at the elbow. Her hair was in the style she would wear with her yellow dress but was clipped up with red hair tie. As she checked herself in the mirror she knew she was ready to meet everyone. She opened the door from her room and closed it behind her when she was in hallway. As she headed towards Celina's bedroom Mrs. Potts exited her room as well, almost as if they synched entrances in the hallway with each other.

"Oh, Belle you look absolutely beautiful!" Mrs. Potts said

"Thank you" Belle said as she smiled and looked down at Celina in Mrs. Potts arms. Celina was wearing a small blue dress with tiny gold ribbons. And one gold bow on her head.

"May I have her?" asked Belle

Mrs. Potts nodded her head and gave Celina to Belle. walked with Belle towards the staircase leading to the ballroom. As they entered the ballroom in the middle of the two staircases, one on the left and one on the right, Adam was waiting for Belle to arrive with their daughter. Belle walked toward him as stayed behind. Everyone was the enormous room waiting to see the princess. Everyone meaning the servants, Maurice, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Fifi, even the orchestra conductor Fife. When Belle and Adam stood by each other they both walked down the left staircase. As they reached the end of the staircase and into the room the celebration begun.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Lion Princess_

 _ **Chapter 3:**_ Mabaya

When Belle and Adam finally entered the ballroom, Belle gently lay down Celina into a small crib that the servants had carried down while was getting Celina ready. Everyone was there the villagers, the servants and Belles father. As soon as Belle stepped back from the crib, not far from her gaze, almost everyone mostly servants, was crowding the crib to get a good look at the small princess. When everyone was adoring the small princess , Chip was desperately trying to make his way through everyone, being careful too because he had a little blue box he wanted to give Celina as a late birthday present. The people standing in front of the crib were of course Belle, Adam, Maurice, and , they were all looking down at Celina and discussing on who looked liked the most.

" I can see a little bit of Adam , but she looks more like her mother than anything" said Maurice smiled as he grabbed Belles hand.

"Well she's very beautiful " said with a smile

Meanwhile Lumiere and Cogsworth stood together and looked from afar.

" Isn't she beautiful" said Lumiere

"Oh, yes indeed I agree" said Cogsworth

"I told you it would be a girl" said Lumiere

"No you didn't, I believe I told _you_." Cogsworth said

"No you didn't. I told you." said Lumiere

"You most certainly did not!"

Adam looked at the two who would argue almost ninety percent of the time, and rolled his eyes. Chip finally made his way through the adults to Celina's crib, but he still couldn't see her even on his tip toes. As Adam was looking around him he noticed Chip was jumping around with a box in his hand, trying and look at Celina in the crib.

"I can't see!" Chip said frustratingly

Adam chuckled a little before lifting Chip above Celina. Chip turned his head towards Adam.

"Master can give this to Celina" he said showing the box to Adam.

"Of course. What is it?" he asked

Chip opened the box to reveal a gold necklace with a sapphire rose pendent. Chip had bought it on his visit to the village with money his mother gave him.

"Since she's a girl I thought I should make her necklace. All girls like necklaces right?" said Chip

In saying that Adam thought of the jewelry that Belle would wear with her dresses. She didn't exactly wear necklaces with each dress she would wear but he knew that women in general would wear them anyway.

"Right" said Adam jokingly

" Really?" said Chip

Adam nodded his head smiled. When Adam lowered down Chip he swayed the necklace in front of Celina playfully until she caught it in her tiny hands. Belle saw Adam was putting Chip down and curious to see what he had had in his hand. Adam left Chip next to the crib and walked toward Belle.

"What did Chip have in his hand" Belle said

"He bought a necklace for Celina." And with a small chuckle he continued "He thought that all girls like necklaces."

"Oh?" Belle said as she smiled at her husband.

Adam smiled back at Belle and both walked toward the crib. But as they walked towards the crib a green lightning bolt entered upon the ballroom and after it hit three hyenas came were barking and biting ferociously at the crowd. Some of the villagers backed away as far as they could and some gasping in fear. And in between them a dark woman with very _very_ short black hair, markings ran along her arms and stopped at one side of her face, an assortment of animal teeth as a necklace, and was wearing an all black sleeveless dress with a slit on the right side of her leg and wooden staff with amethyst crystal on the very top, appeared out with them. As this was happening Lumiere and Cogsworth seized their arguing, Chip, , Belle, Adam and along with everyone else stood in shock and somewhat confusion.

"Well, well Banzai what do have here." Said the female hyena.

" I don't know Shenzi what do you think Ed?" said Banzai

The hyena responded with only hysterical laughs.

"Well I think there's a celebration going on" The woman said as she saw the stillness of everyone. "Or was"

"Celebration…for what?" said Banzai

The witch took a good look around until she spotted the crib.

"Well...I believe it's for a baby" she said

Looking around the ballroom seeing the decorations and food they had laid out Ed and Banzai sniffed at the roasted pig that was there on top of a long table. The two of them grabbed the pig and dove into it like wild animals (technically they are).

"All of this for a royal brat being born." said Shenzi

"It's not the first time" said Banzai with his mouth full of food. Ed stopped eating as he saw Cogsworth and started laughing and making his way towards him and licking his lips. Cogsworth was scared out of his mind he didn't know what to do. Seeing him, Lumiere grabbed a candle stand and starting to swing at Ed.

"Yes it's an important. Because now the king and queen.."

Watching Ed and hearing Banzai's chomping noises. "BOYS!"

Ed stopped walking towards Cogsworth and Banzai stopped eating. "Where are your manners?" both of them quickly left the pig behind stood beside the witch. As Ed left Cogsworth fainted and fell on his back.

"As I was saying now the king and queen have a child that can continue their lineage."

Adam disgusted by the hyenas and angered by the unwelcomed guest.

"Who are you?" he demanded

"Oh...did I forget to introduce myself?" the witch said

"Yea you did..completely missed it" Banzai said as he flung his paw over his head and the other hyenas were laughing.

The witch gave him a glare and he slowly backed down. Looking back at Adam them with a tiny curtsey she added.

"Mabaya at your service my liege"

"What do you want?" Adam looked back to see that voice was Belle's.

"My pets and I were wondering what all the…happiness is about. We were just curious."

"Well don't care who you are, you were not invited and you're not welcome here take your.." looking at the hyenas "...mutts and leave." Adam said.

With a bit of attitude Mabaya spoke.

"I would've thought you learned to be nicer when talking to women like me. Especially since your last encounter with an enchantress...and that didn't go very well did it?"

"Oooo burn!" Banzai said with Ed and Shenzi laughing.

"Well things just got _beastly_ in here!" Shenzi said laughing. Adam remembered that Christmas night when the enchantress appeared at his castle door disguised as an old hag who offered him a single rose an exchange for shelter from the bitter cold. Disgusted by her appearance he turned her away. The enchantress then revealed herself and casted a powerful spell on the castle and everyone including him. But if not for her he would've never had met Belle, he wouldn't have had Celina and he'd still be a bitter and cold prince. But right now he was worried that Mabaya had the power to do the same thing the enchantress had done to him but she would not curse him, but Celina.

"Get out! Now!" Adam shouted

"Alright we'll go, but first." Mabaya said

Mabaya continued looking at Adam and get voice loud enough to where everyone can hear her.

"If the king's daughter doesn't agree to marry a prince before midnight on her sixteenth birthday she belongs to me.…"

" And we'll kill her!" Shenzi said as the hyenas started laughing again.

"No!" Belle said as held up her daughter frightened. Adam now had enough of her presence.

"SEIZE HER!" Adam said

The castle guards that were once the baroque armory in the corridor when the castle was enchanted ran up to Mabaya in attempt to capture her, but as they came closer to her black dust came around her and the hyenas, and they vanished leaving only maniac laughter behind. Once there were gone Adam wrapped his arms around Belle to try to comfort her.

"Oh Adam! What are we going to do?" Belle said

"I don't know"

He didn't know what else to say or do. But what else _could_ he do? As everyone fell into despair until a bright gold ray of light shined at the ceiling of the ballroom. As the light came into the room it was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes for a moment .As the light faded away another woman appeared she had lighter skin than Mabaya, and was much prettier than her, wore a beautiful golden slim gown with long sleeves, and her hair light brown in a high ponytail. With the appearance of angel and the grace of a queen much like Belle walked toward her and Adam. Belle took a tiny step back.

"Who are you?" she asked

With a small bow of her head she replied with a smile

"My name is Mkali."

"Are you sure you're not another evil witch in disguise" exclaimed one of the villagers

" Another evil witch?" she asked

"There was a different evil witch that was here before you came" said another

"What was her name?" she asked looking at Belle and Adam.

" She said her name was Mabaya" Adam replied

When Adam said her name Mkali was surprised, and not happy.

"What did she want? If I may ask."

"That witch cursed my granddaughter" Maurice said angrily.

"She cursed her? What did she say? " Mkali asked

Belle answered "She said if Celina doesn't agree marry a prince before midnight on her sixteenth birthday.." with heartbreak in her voice "She'll kill her".

Maurice walked up to Mkali grabbing her shoulders. "Can you undo it?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." she told Maurice

"Why not?" cried Chip

She turned to look beside the crib and saw Chip and turned to face him. "Because her powers are much stronger than mine."

"But how come you didn't make it here before that…that witch came."

Belle looked down at Celina worried for her and then looked up at Mkali.

"Is there anything you can do?" she begged

"Yes but I can only do so much"

With a turn of her wrist a wand appeared. Mkali looked down at Celina in Belle's arms and smiled. She then waved her wand gently above Celina's head. Looking at Adam ceasing her waving.

"Now…I cannot prevent Mabaya from taking your daughter, but I can prevent her from killing her. If she should ever take your daughter I'll hide her and place her good hands for a short time"

Belle and Adam exchanged concerned looks with each other.

"Just trust me." She looked down at Celina and smiled then faced Adam.

"Before I leave can I give your daughter two gifts"

Adam nodded his head indicating exception

Mkali "My first gift shall be the gift of beauty"

 _One gift beauty rare, color of autumn in her hair_

 _Lips that shame the red red rose,_

 _She'll walk in springtime wherever she goes._

"My second gift shall be the gift of song"

 _One gift, a gift of song_

 _Melody her whole life long the nightingale her troubadour_

 _Bringing this sweet serenade to her door_

She then curtseyed again. "Au revoir, Your majesties" the gold ray of light had shown brightly again and she disappeared.

That night Belle as she held Celina ,who was starting to cry, rocked her to try and put her to sleep, was still worried about what had happened earlier that day and wasn't sure whether they should trust Mkali or not. But for now Celina was safe at home in her arms. Before could put Chip to bed ,he slipped past her while she was tucking in his brothers and sisters, and ran to Celina's room. When he reached her room he saw Belle she was rocking Celina in her arms and heard her singing.

 _A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_

 _Softly blows over Lullaby bay_

 _It fills the sails of boats that are waiting_

 _Waiting, to sail your worries away_

 _It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_

 _And your boat waits down by the key_

 _The winds of night, so softly are sighing_

 _Soon they will fly your troubles to sea_

As Adam made his way up the staircase to the West Wing he could hear a faint melodic voice, he immediately followed it. As he got closer toward the voice he had gotten closer towards Celina's bedroom he leaned against the door and saw Chip sitting on the floor looking up at Belle and resting his head on his hand.

 _So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain_

 _Wave goodbye, to cares of the day_

 _And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

 _Sail far away from Lullaby Bay_

 _So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain_

 _Wave goodbye, to cares of the day_

 _And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

 _Sail far away from Lullaby Bay._

When she was finished Celina slept peacefully in her arms. Belle then kissed her forehead gently, and slowly laid her down in her crib and looked at her for moment. Chip got up from up from the floor and stood on his tip toe to watch Celina sleep then looked up at Belle.

"Belle?" he said

""Yes Chip." Belle said

"You think Celina's going to be safe?"

Belle didn't know how to answer, so she answered the best she could.

"She's going to be-"

"Fine" Adam interrupted as he entered the room. He stood next to Belle and Chip, then gently reached his hand to touch Celina's little cheek as he saw her little chest rise and fall.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you" he said quietly to her

"I'll protect her, master" Chip whispered

"You will?" Adam asked

"Yep I won't let her out of my sight."

"Then that will be your job from now on. To look after Celina."

Chip with a smile on his face "Okay, can I start tomorrow?" Belle chuckled and replied "Yes. But aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Chip had remembered that it was past his bedtime and needed rest if he was going to babysit Celina.

"uhhh Good night" he said as he ran out the bedroom door down the hallway. Belle and Adam both chuckled and shook their heads.

" Let Celina sleep" said Belle. Her and her husband walked out the door together and Adam closed the door quietly behind them.

 **Thanks for reading. It's NOT over yet. Tell me what you think of it so far.**

 **Songs used:**

Hushabye Mountain-Chitty Chitty Bang Bang

The Gifts song- Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty

THEY ARE NOT MY SONGS


	4. Chapter 4

_The Lion Princess_

 _ **Chapter 4: Celina**_

Years had gone by fairly quickly, and over these years Celina grew into a beautiful young woman. Her face was shaped like Belle's, the color of the sunset, or auburn in her long hair, her lips were as red as the roses that grew around the castle, light skin, and her eyes were a stunning blue. With her beauty came her personality which had blossomed. She was very kind, clever charming, gentle, and fully developed her beautiful singing voice. She eventually grew to love reading , and loved to be outside alone singing to herself and the birds and forest animals. But in the forest she was never alone Chip ,who was now her best friend, was always there with her wherever she went and never left her side. Chip had grown into a handsome young man, with the same short blonde hair , his mother's dark blue eyes, but he had grown taller, and had become a bit muscular. Next to Chip she was close to all the servants, especially Mrs. Potts who treated Celina as if she were her own. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and her grandfather Maurice. Celina was also very close to her mother Belle, who had taught her how to read since she could talk, and the both of them always had mother-daughter discussions, especially about Celina meeting different princes. Celina and Belle had a very loving relationship between them. Adam, on the other hand, didn't spend much time with Celina. Whenever he'd find a second to try to spend time with Celina, even Belle, something always came up. Even though Celina almost never saw her father during the day she almost always saw him at dinner and took every moment of that time so she could to talk to him. But the one thing she hated to talk about and that her father sometimes brought up was the meeting with the princes. She'd always try to work around that subject and talk about different things. But sometimes before dinner ended they'd land in an argument. Celina had a little bit of a temper, but not as bad as her father, and would sometimes win due to her cleverness and stubbornness. And that was her least favorite time. Meeting princes. Some of them she'd meet were either self-centered, very spoiled, conceded, and rude. One day she met Prince Benvolio, who was from Italy, by the water fountain in front of the castle, and all he did was talk about perfect and handsome he was. But when she'd meet princes she always scared them away somehow. In this case she had told Prince Benvolio that she was a witch and nobody knew but her. He was gone in less than twenty minutes. Celina thought the look on his face was priceless and thought it was hilarious but, Adam didn't think she or her tricks were funny.

"Celina, Why did you have to run off Prince Benvolio?" Adam said

"Because papa, he was nothing but a spoiled brat, who only cared about how handsome he was ." Celina said

"You can't turn away every suitor that comes here."

"Well if every prince weren't so full of themselves maybe I'd give them a chance."

"Celina not all of them are as they seem. Don't be deceived-.."

"-by appearances, I know, I know. But I don't care about their appearance." Adam and Belle had told her the story of "The Girl and the Beast" when she was a little girl. They had basically told her the story of how they met , but they didn't tell her it was them. But she figured it out when Cogsworth would tell the story by saying "I" or "we" especially "the master".

"All the more reason you should give them a chance to get to know you"

"I've given them a chance is just that…Never mind." Celina had walked away from the fountain and turned looked at the rose garden. Adam came behind her grabbing her shoulder gently.

"You know the law. The princess had to be married to a prince by her sixteenth birthday."

Celina turned to face her father "Can't you change it? You're the king."

Adam sighed "Yes, but it's my father's law. And it will stay that way." As was just exiting the library, Belle saw the both of them talking outside and watched from the castle window. While Celina looked down upset Adam lifted her chin up for her to look at him.

" And you're a princess, and it's your duty to-"

"Well I wish I wasn't a princess!" Celina said angrily as she walked away and turned her back to her father. Belle went outside to try and see what happened but Adam was starting to walk inside and as he was walking he saw Belle and said "Can you go talk to your daughter?!". Belle saw Adam walking inside and then walked toward Celina.

"Celina. What happened?" Belle

"It's papa. He's still trying make me meet other princes. I thought that maybe he can change it and then he said that it was the "law" to marry a prince, but whenever I meet princes they're only interested in loving themselves not me, and I told him that I wish I wasn't a princess." As Belle listened to Celina, one particular person had popped into her mind. Gaston. Gaston had been a town favorite. Adored by many women, and some men idolized him. He was a skilled hunter, very muscular, but although he was handsome on the outside he wasn't inside. One day he had decided to ask Belle to marry him because she was as "beautiful" as him, which she refused. The day before, he grabbed her book, tossed it into a mud puddle, told her it wasn't right for woman to read and made jokes about her father. Belle almost understood what Celina was going through. Belle and Celina made her way to the water fountain and both sat on the edge looking at the water.

"Celina, try to get along with your father. Running a kingdom is hard and-"

"I know running a kingdom isn't the easiest thing to do and that's not an….an excuse to push me to marry a prince I've never met. " she paused for a moment and stroked one of the roses on a rose bush. "I wish papa would let _me_ chose who I marry. Who…who will always put me first and loves me for who I am." Belle looked sadly at Celina and sat closer to her.

" I know. Every girl wants what you want. When I was a little older than you were. I wanted an adventure. And that adventure was meeting your father. And honestly I never thought I could ever love him, he was practically a beast. But I eventually grew to love him. And don't wish you weren't a princess. A lot of girls would love to be a princess."

"A princess who has royal duties and a father makes you choose to marry a man you've never met. It's wonderful." Celina said sarcastically. Belle sighed.

As Celina looked down at her reflection in the water, Belle gently cupped her face and turned her towards her. "You will find a prince who loves you for you. Maybe tomorrow you'll find one." Belle put her hands around Celina's. "Just try please. For your father" Belle gave her a small smile and Celina smiled back. She couldn't disappoint her mother, but she in her mind she wasn't going to promise anything.

"Okay." She said. Her and Belle gave each other a hug and then they let go.

" I love you mother" Celina said

"I love you too" Belle kissed her forehead.

Celina walked inside, while Belle still sat by the fountain looked at her reflection for a moment and then walked back inside.

In the evening the kitchen servants were finishing their duties, they all went to turn in for the night Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Cogsworth were the only ones left.

"This the twentieth prince she's turned down" said Cogsworth

"And tomorrow is her birthday. What are we going to do?" said Lumiere

"Maybe if she wasn't so picky she would have been married by now. And the master wouldn't be so stressed."

"It's not her fault, none of those princes were very nice. And remember how long it took Belle to fall in love with the master." said Mrs. Potts

"Of course we do, but we don't have that kind of time." Lumiere replied

"Well there's another prince coming tomorrow. He'll have to be our only hope." Cogsworth

Meanwhile Adam was still up signing papers at his desk, in his study then he heard the door knob turn, and turned around. It was only Belle. She came behind him putting her hands on his shoulders, and noticing how stressed he was.

"Are you alright?" she asked

Adam without looking up from his work, "I blame you."

Belle was puzzled "For what?"

As Adam got up from his desk and walked away from Belle to the window, "She gets her stubbornness from you". He sighed and put one hand on his forehead. "I don't know what to do anymore." Belle walked up behind him "Adam, your trying you best."

"Well my best isn't good enough"

"And Celina's not being stubborn at all. She just feels like she's being rushed into this"

"We don't have any other choice." Adam sighed

"I should've had an arranged marriage for her."

"That could've been worse. If she didn't like the prince that you chose for her she would have definitely said no."

"Well I don't know what to do anymore!" Frustration poured over Adam.

Belle jumped a little at his fury. But she remembered she had dealt with his temper before. She went in front him and put her hand on one side of his face. Adam looked into her eyes.

"I just want this to be over. If anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do."

"Me too". Belle and Adam fell into an embrace. "I just wish we didn't have to rush things for her is all."

"I know" said Adam

"You should've heard her today. She said that she wanted a prince who would love her for who she was and who would always put her first"

Adam thought to himself "I wish she would've told me that herself."

They finally let go and walked together to their bedroom. Celina stayed up a bit longer as well, because she wanted to finish reading her favorite book "The Little Mermaid". Its about a mermaid princess who gave up her fin for legs, and gives up her voice to the sea witch, so she could be with the prince of her dreams. Of course there's a catch. If he kisses her before the sun sets on her third day as human she remain one permanently, but if he doesn't she turns back into a mermaid and belongs to the sea witch. During her three silent days the prince and princess were slowly falling in love. On the third day a beautiful young maiden with a beautiful singing voice came up to the princes castle and he wanted to marry her. As the little mermaid lost hope she discovers that the maiden is none other the sea witch. So her sea animal friends crashed the wedding and the mermaid got her voice back. Now Celina was reading the very end of story and then read the words ".. _and they lived happily ever after."_. Celina closed the book, put it on her nightstand and walked toward and leaned on the edge of the balcony and looked out at the starry night sky. "There has to be prince somewhere. Maybe like the prince in the story?" Celina walked back inside her room, grabbed her book off the nightstand and turned the pages to the end, and looked at the picture where the prince and the princess share their true loves kiss, smiled, then frowned because she wanted be as happy as they were. She looked out to the balcony again.

 _I know there's someone, Somewhere,_

 _Someone who sure to find me,_

 _Soon._

 _After the rain goes there are rainbows, I'll find my rainbow_

 _Soon_

 _Soon it won't be just pretend, Soon a happy ending,_

 _Love can you hear me? If you're near me, sing your song, sure and strong and.._

 _Soon_

Before Celina walked away from the window she felt a small wind that appeared from the sky out of nowhere and saw that it carried leaves, and it flew around her. She ran into the room and closed the balcony windows behind her, climbed into bed and fell asleep. And another day had begun.

 **End of Chapter 4! good parts are coming I promise.**

 **Songs:**

 **Thumbelina-Soon (All rights go to Don Bluth etc.)**


	5. Chapter 5

_The Lion Princess_

 _ **Chapter 5: True Love ?**_

It was Celina's sixteenth birthday. The day she was no longer a child, could make her own decisions, and day with no studies from Cogsworth or Webster, and a day she could anything she wanted to. After breakfast she made her way outside to the forest until her father stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

Celina was happy and surprised that her father was out of his study. He sometimes took half the day on her birthday to spend time with her. Sometimes she didn't see him until that night.

"Uh..I was just going to..um..help Chip outside" she replied

Adam wasn't convinced that his daughter, especially on her birthday would go outside to help Chip with anything. Over the years he'd watch his daughter from the window in his study and they would play games with each other or play with the house dog Sultan. He had forgotten that she wasn't a little girl anymore and walked toward her reaching for his coat pocket.

"Well, before you go I want to give you this." He grabbed a small box and handed it to her. Celina grabbed the box and opened it to reveal a small beautiful gold ruby rose hairpin. A couple of days before he had asked Cogsworth to ask the jeweler in the village to make it for him to give Celina. She was absolutely happy with the gift her father had given her and ran into his arms.

"Thank you, papa! It's beautiful!" she said happily

Adam wrapped his arms around her. He felt like never wanted to let go. This was one of the many moments he enjoyed, other than being with Belle. They both let go at the same time and Celina immediately put her rose pin in her hair. "Happy Birthday, Celina". "Thank you papa"

Celina walked to the door that lead to outside and he stopped her again. "Celina"

"Yes papa"

"I love you"

Celina looked back at her father and smiled

"I love you too"

Celina then walked the door and Adam went to study.

Chip saw Celina outside through a window as he was helping cleaning dishes with his mother, he ran outside and followed her.

"Celina where are you going?" he called out to her

Celina looked back "To the forest"

"Alright let me go with you."

"Today's my birthday Chip. I'll be fine. "

"No you won't -"

"Chip!" .Chip looked back and saw it was his mother calling him.

"Coming mother!" As Chip went to look back at Celina. She was gone. Chip wanted to go look for her, but his mother was waiting so he went back to the castle. In the time that Chip had turned his back Celina had started the pathway that they had always taken together, but for today she had strayed away from it. Celina loved walking through the forest. It gave her a sense of serenity unlike the castle where almost everything was fast paced. She looked up at the tall trees that practically covered her view of the sky, heard the water from river, and she heard the birds beautiful chirping, the squirrels squealing and saw them running up and down the trees. Both animals followed her.

 _I wonder, I wonder_

 _I wonder why each_

 _Little bird has someone_

 _To sing to sweet things to_

 _A gay little love melody?_

More animals started to appear as they heard this sweet voice. A doe, and her baby, a raccoon, chipmunks, and fox.

 _I wonder, I wonder_

 _If my heart keeps singing_

 _Will my song go winging_

 _To someone who'll find me_

 _And bring back a love song to me?_

On the other side of the forest ,not very far from where she was, another person, a young man was riding through the forest on his horse until he stopped and had heard her singing from a distance.

"Who voice is that ?" He asked himself. He controlled his horse to follow the voice then stopped to listen but, he heard nothing. Not long after the silence Celina sang again. She thought of a song that she had heard from Madame de la Grande Bouche practice one day. Madame offered to teach Celina songs she knew and that were perfect for her voice, and told her stories about the opera she sang in and what it was like singing onstage in front of an audience. Since this was a duet song she imagined a boy singing with her.

 _Once a las meet a lad_

" _You're a gentle one" said she_

 _In my heart I'd be glad if you love me for me_

In an instance the young man and his steed followed it once more. As he got closer to the voice he looked around and had seen a girl singing to the animals around her.

 _You say your love is true and I hope that it will be._

As the young man smiled and, got off from his horse the song she sang had sounded familiar to him. So he decided to cut in.

 _I'd be sure if I knew that you love me for me_

Celina and the animals were startled by his appearance. Both her and the animals ran away.

"Hey wait! Come back!" he yelled as he ran after Celina. Celina ran and hid behind a tree. As the young man was running he started to slow down and spoke so loudly that the woods echoed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. I heard you singing and..I think you have a beautiful voice." Celina had heard his apology and compliment and peaked from behind the tree to see his face. He was handsome. With short brown hair, tall, slender, and light skin. He wore a black cape and boots, red coat embroidered with gold. He was a prince no doubt. Whenever her father invited people, or villagers that wanted to visit the castle they had to tread through the forest first before coming to the drawbridge which seemed almost impossible to find if you knew the path. She also noticed he acted nicer, than the ones she had met before. She decided to play a sort of game of "find me". She sang once more.

 _Could I be the one you're seeking will I be the choose?_

 _Can you tell my heart is speaking my eyes will give you clues._

While he was listening he decided that the best way to find her was to sing while rummaging through bushes, and walking around different trees.

 _What you see may be deceiving, truth lies underneath the skin._

 _ **Celina:**_ _Hope will blossom by believing the heart that lies within._

Celina looked to the left of the tree to see where he was. He came behind her and reached his hand out to her.

 _I'll be yours together we shall always be as one of you love me for me._

Celina hesitated before grabbing his hand. They walked from the tree together.

 _ **Prince:**_ _I'll be yours together we shall always be as one of you love me for me_ __

 _ **Celina:**_ _Who can say where we'll go. Who can promise what will be. But I'll stay by your side if you love me for me._

 _ **Both**_ _: If you love me for me._

Both Celina and the prince gazed into each others eyes and something had come over her. The prince was entranced by her beauty and played her melodic voice in his head over and over. He finally gathered his thoughts and spoke to her.

"What's your name?" the prince asked

"Huh?..My name?" Celina said still in lost in his eyes until she stepped back into reality. "Oh my name is Celina. Princess Celina, King Adams daughter."

"King Adams daughter?" he asked

"Mmhhmm"

The prince then kneeled on the ground and gently grabbed her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Celina."

Celina -for the first time-was flustered. As the prince got up she asked "What's your name?"

"Prince Joseph."

"It's nice to meet you. Prince Joseph, but I have to get home."

"I'll take you home if you tell me where it is?"

"Oh. O- of course" Celina went with Prince Joseph to find his horse and told where to go to find the castle. As they riding together they talked about each others lives and interests. She went first in telling her story up until they met and told him it was her birthday. She didn't tell him that Prince Joseph had told her that he came from a kingdom not far from Celina's. As they entered the gates of the castle Adam and Cogsworth were waiting for the princes arrival and were surprised to see Celina was with him. As the prince stopped his horse in front of them, got off and then helped Celina off. As they settled on the ground Cogsworth spoke.

"Good evening, your majesty."

"Good evening." said Prince Joseph as he held his arm out for Celina to hold. Celina grabbed his forearm with her hand. This gesture somewhat got Adam's attention.

"How was your journey?" he asked

"It was alright." the prince said as he smiled at Celina. Of course she smiled back.

Adam had looked at Celina smiling at the prince "I see you've met Prince Joseph."

"Yes papa. We met a while ago." She replied. Celina and Joseph walked into the castle together arm in arm. Adam and Cogsworth watched them and they followed behind.

"She seems quite content with him doesn't she?" Cogsworth said with a grin.

"She does. But I hope she's not putting on an act for us and him" Adam said

"I don't think so." replied Cogsworth .

Adam looked back and saw that the sun was going down. Worry began to fill his mind. Tonight was the night that the curse that was put on his daughter would or wouldn't be fulfilled. Prince Joseph was his and everyone else's last hope.

 **Songs:**

 **I Wonder- Sleeping Beauty (All rights go to Disney)**

 **If you love me for me- Barbie The Princess and the Pauper ( Rights go to Barbie)**


	6. Chapter 6

_The Lion Princess_

 _ **Chapter 6: Midnight!**_

As the moon began to rise Celina sat in front of her mirror in her room Belle brushed her hair gently. For Celina's birthday it was Angelique's idea to throw a ball for her because she was "coming of age". Villagers that were mostly her age were invited and of course, Prince Joseph was attending. Celina had told her mother everything about him, how they met each other in the forest, how they talked. Belle smiled at Celina while listening to her story while putting her hair up. She noticed the pin in her hair.

"Did the prince give this to you?" she asked

Celina looked at the pin.

"No, papa did. It's beautiful isn't it"

"It is." Adam had told Belle last night that he had Celina's gift, but he never told her what it was. Belle re-fixed the pin in her hair. Celina looked at herself in the mirror and imagined her and Prince Joseph together again in the forest. As Belle went to her closet to get her dress she saw Celina day-dreaming and couldn't help but giggle. She set the dress down on her bed, walked toward her.

"Mother"

"Yes" Belle said as she smiled at her daughter

"What if Prince Joseph asks me to marry him tonight?"

"Well I don't know. It's whatever you decide. You seem pretty infatuated in him" she said jokingly

"I know but…I don't know" Celina said nervously. Belle glanced at her to see her twiddling her thumbs. Celina did this whenever she felt nervous or talking to people. She always had a clumsiness for words, much like her father

"Should I say yes?"

"If you feel like he's the right one for you, you should say yes."

Celina was now confident in herself and if Prince Joseph did ask her to marry her she was going say yes. Then again nervousness did manage to take over her sometimes.

Celina grabbed her dress and walked behind a changing screen. After few minutes of changing she finally came out. Celina's dress was pink with a rose of the same color bodice with off the shoulder sleeves, white arm gloves to match, and for a finishing touches, the necklace that Chip gave her years ago and her hair was up in a low bun with the rose pin her father gave her.

"You look wonderful." said Belle as she smiled at her.

"Thank you mother." said Celina as she smiled back. The two of them exited the room and started downstairs to the party. Adam was downstairs with Cogsworth and Joseph talking to each other.

"What do you think of my daughter?" asked Adam

"She's more talented than any other princesses I've met ."

"What do you mean by more talented, your grace" said Cogsworth

"She has the most beautiful singing voice I've ever heard." said Joseph

"Oh yes she's had that forever. She was practically born with it."

"She is also very kind and very beautiful."

" Well, I'm very glad to hear that " said Adam.

"Would it be strange to ask if I may take your daughter's hand in marriage."

Adam and Cogsworth were stunned by this question that Cogsworth wanted to immediately answer but Adam answered first.

"Yes, you have my blessing."

Joseph smiled and nodded his head. The men heard footsteps behind them, and they turned around to see that it was the queen Belle and princess Celina in all her beauty down the staircase. Joseph couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked towards him. When her and Belle reached the end, Belle stood next to Adam, Celina stood in front of Joseph, and gave a small curtsey and he gave a bow.

"You look very beautiful, your highness" said he

"Thank you" said she

They locked arms and headed toward the ballroom. Belle, Adam and Cogsworth remained near the staircase.

"Master, do you think he'll break the spell before midnight tonight." Cogsworth said

"I hope so-"

"Who will break the spell?" All three turned toward the voice and had seen that it was Lumiere who joined the conversation.

"The prince that just arrived. He might be the one to break the spell." replied Cogsworth

Lumiere looked back to see the prince walking with Celina. "Oh him! Of course he will. Did you not see how they looked at each other? They were practically meant to be." Lumiere had seen him and Celina when they came back into the castle exchanging laughs with each other, and he had instantly knew that they were meant to be.

"Celina sounded happy when she was talking about him." Belle said

"And he spoke kindly of her." said Adam

"See! I know it will work out between them. Celina falls in love with the prince, the prince falls in love with her they kiss, he asks her to marry him she says yes and poof! the spell is broken before midnight" said Lumiere

"Maybe" Adam said with uncertainty.

"Let's go to the ballroom. Everyone's waiting for us." Belle said as she made a gesture with his arm to go with her. Both had entered the ballroom and they saw everyone having a great time, talking, laughing, and dancing. When the music stopped Adam and Belle could see Prince Joseph setting his cape aside and taking Celina's hand, and with that the people cleared the center of the ballroom for them. Fife started a waltz and the Prince and Celina spun in circles.

As Celina danced with Joseph she felt like she was in dream, a dream she would want to never wake up from. After a little while they stopped. When they did they had gotten lost in each others eyes once again. In her mind, she would treasure this moment forever and nothing could stop her from doing so, until Joseph bent on knee and grabbed her hand just as he did in the forest. Everyone grew silent, the servants who were in the kitchen peaked out from the corner of the door, and the others that were ballroom stopped what were doing. Belle and Adam knew exactly what he was going to do and gripped each others hands. Adam, with the other hand, he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Princess Celina will you be my wife?"

Celina was surprised and was hesitant to answer.

"I…I don't know what to say" She said while looking at everyone.

"Say yes" Cogsworth mouthed.

"Prince Joseph…I-." Before she could finished a loud chime of the clock went off and black smoke circled around the prince and princess. Everyone gasped as a familiar figure arose from the smoke. It was Mabaya! She was here without the hyenas.

"Hello everyone! Happy to see me!?" Mabaya said as she looked around the ballroom and spotted Celina.

"So this must be your daughter? She looks just like her mother and she even has her father's eyes" She said as she chuckled at Celina. Prince Joseph ran to the nearest guard to pull out a sword, and point it at her. He pushed Celina behind him.

"Stay away from her, witch!" Mabaya lifted her staff toward him and created a force that pushed him far away from her and knocked him out. She toward Celina.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Adam said angrily

Mabaya ignored him and grabbed Celina tightly by her arm.

"Let me go!" Celina cried. Adam ran to Celina as fast as he could.

"Let her go, please!" Belle cried

"Don't worry this will all be over soon, your highness." Mabaya said to Celina as she raised her staff. Celina reached her hand out to him and Adam to her.

"Papa!" she screamed before her and Mabaya disappeared. All that was left of Celina was her hair pin on the floor and Chips necklace. Adam picked them up and gripped them tightly.

"Find my daughter!" Adam ordered the guards.

Belle fell to her knees, buried her face in her hands. Adam rushed to her and held her. Prince Joseph finally woke up and saw the king and queen in an embrace. When he looked around for Celina she was nowhere to be found. He quickly ran toward them.

"Your majesty, what happened?" he asked

Adam looked up at him. "Celina has been taken by the witch Mabaya. I've sent the guards to go search for her."

"I'll go with them."

Adam nodded his head. The Prince followed the guards until he was stopped by voices behind him.

"We'll go with you, your highness." said Lumiere and Cogsworth trying to catch up to him. He nodded his head. The three of them went on horseback with the guards to search for the princess.


	7. Chapter 7

_The Lion Princess_

 _ **Chapter 7: Welcome to the Pride lands**_

Far away in another kingdom called the Pride lands, where lionesses lived and hunted antelope, elephants drank water from their watering hole, and other animals lived in peace. The Pride lands is now ruled by a king named Simba. Simba was the son of a great king before him named Mufasa and his mate Sarabi and also lived with his uncle Scar. Scar hated his brother Mufasa and wanted to be king, so he killed his brother in a wildebeest stampede and blamed his death on Simba. Simba then ran away, guilty of what he thought _he_ had done. After he left Scar and hyenas ruled the Pride lands. He befriended and lived with a warthog named Pumbaa, and a meerkat named Timon. Later on, he re-united with his best friend Nala who tried to convince Simba to go back to the Pride lands to take his place as king but refused, but after talking to a baboon named Raifiki he finally went back. Upon going back to his home he found nothing but dead trees, no animals, and no water, it looked inhospitable for any animal to live in. Simba, Nala and his friends defeated the hyenas, who joined Scar in his reign as king. Simba defeated Scar and became king. He also banished the hyenas and some of the lions that supported Scar during his reign as king, to the Outlands. The lions that were banished to the Outlands are now reunited with Simba's pride and the hyenas are the only animals that live there. Deep in the center of a volcano a pack of hyenas and some vultures lived here eating and sometimes fighting each other for scraps. Janja who was the new leader of the hyena pack and now Mabaya's new companion. The black dust appeared around the hyenas and Mabaya appeared with Celina and threw her on the ground. Celina turned to face her captor.

"Who are you?! What do you want with me?!" she said as she looked around to see the hyenas laughing. Mabaya didn't answer.

"Whatever you want my father can give you, please let me go."

Mabaya just smirked at her. "I know. Your father will give and do anything just so nothing will happen to you."

As the hyenas crowded around Celina she stood up, and backed away as far as she could, she was also trying to find something to defend herself with, but saw only bones lying around.

"But, he's too late." said Mabaya. Celina looked from the corner of her eye and had seen the light of the moon which meant an exit. She turned and ran as fast as she could out. Mabaya waited a moment before she gave an order for the hyenas.

"Kill her."

All the hyenas ran after Celina. Terrified, Celina looked back while running and had seen the hyenas behind her. She tripped over a rock, and due to the heaviness of her dress she tried to get up and the hyenas tugged and ripped at her clothing. Trying to beat them off with a stick she had found, she saw a hyena ready to bite her. Just as he leapt to take a bite out of her, a bright ray of light appeared for a minute, then it disappeared and so did Celina. The hyenas weren't sure what to do, so they ran back to their cave. When they returned Mabaya was eager to know about what was left of her. As one of the hyenas explained what happened. They told her about how they chased her and had pinned her down. Mabaya was pleased with this story. When they told her about the glow of light and how she had disappeared with it she was enraged because knew one person who had a glow of light with her, and used that kind of magic.

"Mkali! She probably has that little brat!". Mabaya paced around and looked at her staff and then into the Pridelands. "I'll find Mkali and the princess, even if I have to search all of Africa."

Mkali, the fairy who had encountered Adam and Belle, took Celina to an abandoned watering hole. She saw Celina on the ground covering her face and placed her hand on her shoulder.

" You're safe now" Mkali said as she reached her hand out to her. Celina looked up and the beautiful golden fairy, she had seen her hand placed out to her. She reached out grabbed it and stood up." Who are you?" she looked around and saw the tall grass, trees and water ripple with the wind. "My name is Mkali." She saw Celina still looking around her.

"Its beautiful isn't it" Mkali said

"It is" Celina responded

Celina turned to Mkali "Thank you for saving me."

Mkali grinned at her "Your welcome. I don't really like hyenas anyway. Their jokes are so corny."

"How did we… I mean how did you bring me here?" she asked

" I travel in a ball sunlight I created using magic, of course. It's my only mode of transportation. It can get a bit _over- glowing_ " She said chuckling to herself

"Then you can take me home…I mean can you, take me home?" Celina asked

Mkali looked sadly at her. "I can't"

"What? Why?" Celina said

"Because Mabaya will come back for you if go home." She said.

"Mabaya?"

"She's the one who took you to the Outlands over there." pointing her finger in the distance. Celina looked at where she saw pointing and saw that ugly, dark desert.

"Why was she trying to kill me?"

"I wish I knew. But obviously it's nothing good" said Mkali

Celina thought about her father, mother, Chip, and Joseph and how she might never see them again.

"So, I'll never see my parents or friends again?" She said tearfully as she buried her face in her hands. Mkali went to her side and placed her hand on her shoulder. "You will see them again I promise." She lifted Celina's head, and looked at her eyes teared up. " I will?" she said. Mkali nodded her head. "You will. I just need you to stay here for a little while".

"Stay here?" Celina looked around once more.

"Yes, you have to. It's for your own safety."

"I'll have to hide or disguise you. So that it'll be harder for Mabaya to find you." Looking at Celina and then looking around. Mkali didn't want to disguise as a plant, she'd be stepped on or scratched on. She settled on the idea of an animal had remembered seeing animals during the day and some of their…habits, and characteristics weren't very good at times. Some of them were cleaner and nicer than others too. She looked around some more until she found a huge rock in the distance that looked like an crocodile's mouth opening. She immediately remembered it. It was Pride rock. She had gone there to visit king Mufasa, who she came to for wisdom and was a father figure to her, instantly knew that it was right place for Celina. She remembered that Mufasa told her that she was welcome into the pride, that she'd be safe from the hyenas and from Mabaya since none of them can come back into the Pride lands. She grabbed ahold of Celina's hand pointing at the rock.

"Celina do you see that big pointy rock over there?"

Celina looked in the distance and spotted it. "Yes, why?". Mkali grabbed both of shoulders and turned her towards her. "I'm going to send you there, so you can live with a pride of lions who live there-"

"Lions!" Celina screamed

"Yes. I'm going to turn you into a lion…or lioness and send you there so Mabaya can't find you." Celina was shocked and confused.

"This is ridiculous! Will they even let me live with them?" she asked

"Yes he will"

"He?"

"There's a lion king who lives on Pride rock." Pointing into the distance "His name is Mufasa." Celina gave her a look of worry.

"You can live with them until I stop Mabaya with whatever plan she has." Celina walked away and wrapped her arms around herself. Mkali wasn't sure this was going to work but she was determined to keep Celina safe, she walked behind her and went in front of her. "Please, trust me." Celina looked at her and gave in. Mkali grinned, walked back and took a deep breath. "Mufasa has gold fur and has a red mane. Like I said this is only temporary…and you might feel a little drowsy" Celina nodded her head. With a wave of her wand, gold dust and a bright light flew around Celina.

Now inside Pride rock there lived a lion cub named Kion who is the son of the lion king Simba, queen Nala and was the younger sibling of his sister Kiara, who is going to be the next ruler of the Pride lands and her mate Kovu. Kovu was once an outlander that helped his mother Zira with her plot to overthrow Simba so he could become king, like his adopted father Scar, by rescuing Kiara from a fire, be accepted into his pride, and become close to her so that he could get closer to Simba. Kovu's feelings for Kiara changed him and he had no desire to kill Simba anymore. But after his mother and a group of her lionesses ambushes Simba, Simba exiles Kovu, and goes to war with Zira. After Kovu finds Kiara he suggested that they should run away together, but Kiara said that they have to go back with their prides or both would be divided forever. They both went back and the two prides united as one. After they reunited Kiara and Kovu got married. As the both of them were walking from their favorite "star gazing" spot, Kiara stopped and saw something by the watering hole on the ground that looked like it was breathing. She immediately got Kovu's attention.

"Kovu what is that?" she asked

Kovu looked around. "Where?" he asked

Kiara pointed in the distance "Over there. You don't see it."

Kovu finally found the animal on the ground.

"It's probably an antelope or a zebra don't worry-"

Kiara ignored him and walked toward the watering hole, Kovu followed behind her and they found a lioness on the ground unconscious. "I've never seen her before, have you?" Kovu asked. Kiara examined her closely "No"

"She's probably from another pride and just got lost here."

"I don't know. Let's take her with us" Kiara said

Kovu picked up the lioness and carried her on his back. When the both of them made it outside of Pride rock Kiara helped Kovu place the lioness down on the ground. Kiara saw both of her parents Simba, Nala and her brother Kion sleeping together. Kiara crept slowly by her father and shook him gently.

"Daddy... Dad…Dad"

Simba moaned "What is it?"

"Kovu and I found someone by the watering hole"

Simba with his eyes closed and sleepy. "Kiara, there are plenty of animals that drink at the watering hole at night. Please let me sleep."

"But, Dad we found another lioness."

This caught Simba's attention. "Another lioness?"

"Yea, but she doesn't look like she's from here." Kiara replied

He opened his eyes and slowly got up. "Where is she?" he asked. Kiara and Simba went to the edge of the cave, and saw Kovu standing next to the lioness. As soon as Simba spotted her, he examined her face to pinpoint who she might be. Kiara stood next to Kovu watching her father.

"Kiara found her while we were coming back and we brought her here."

Simba sniffed the top of the lionesses head to recognize her by smell. Nothing. But, she smelled like a flower, and she was clean with barely any dirt or mud on her paws and was slightly slender than the other lionesses. Simba didn't know what to make of her. He looked back at Kiara "We'll wait until tomorrow. Let's go back to sleep before Kion or your mother wakes up"

"Where do we put her?"

Simba glanced back at the cave. "Take her inside". Kovu carried the lioness on his back again and lay her down at the edge of the cave.

After two hours of searching for Mabaya, Prince Joseph, Cogsworth, Lumiere and some of the castle guards returned to the castle to find Adam waiting outside. "Any sign of the witch or Celina?"

"No. We found nothing" Prince Joseph said sadly as he got off of his horse.

Adam looked down at the necklace and the pin and looked back up. "Search everywhere! every corner of the kingdom, the village, the forest, and the mountains." With that the soldiers immediately began their search. Adam, Cogsworth, Lumiere, and the Prince walked inside.

"I'll search for her again tomorrow your highness" the Prince said

"So will I" Adam said

"We'll go with you master" Lumiere said as he grabbed Cogsworth's shoulder.

"You can, but I need Cogsworth to stay here and look after the kingdom for me while I'm gone" Cogsworth nodded his head in agreement.

"Before we go tomorrow we all need our rest." Adam searched around for a servant he found Babette dusting and called her over. Babette came to him quickly.

"Yes, master"

"Set up a room for Prince Joseph please."

She nodded her head and gestured Joseph to go with her.

"Thank you, your majesty. Good night" he said before going with Babette.

Adam nodded his head "Good night" Cogsworth and Lumiere turned in for the night and so did Adam. When Babette showed Prince Joseph to his room, she opened the guest bedroom door for him, showed him inside and bid him good night. The prince bid her thanks and good night back. Once the prince was alone he sat on the bed and started to take off his boots. As he was taking off his boots he heard low growling noises and looked around and found nothing, until he saw three pairs of glowing yellow eyes.

with annoyance in his voice "What do you want?"

The glowing yellow eyes were Mabaya's companion Janja and two other hyenas Cheezi and Chungu.

"Mabaya wanted to know if the spell worked or not" said Janja

The prince stood before them "Yes it did, everyone especially the king and queen forgot all about Mkali and her plan. They were all running around like chickens with their heads chopped off trying to look for the princess."

"At least she'll be in a good mood." Janja said as he glanced over his shoulder

"What happened now? Did one of you bite her or something?"

"No the witch Mkali, she took the princess and hid her somewhere."

"What?!" he said outraged

The hyenas backed down. "She could be anywhere!". Joseph sighed heavily and his hands on top of his. The hyenas waited for a reply of some sort. Joseph then lifted his head up and looked at the hyenas. "Tell Mabaya, I have a plan and it includes you three." He explained to them the plan and the hyenas smiled and fell into the darkness of the room then back to their home.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Lion Princess_

 _ **Chapter 8: Bonjour?**_

The sun rose on the very top of Pride rock and slowly crawled it's way down toward the edge of the cave. Kion was the first to wake up. He almost ran out of the cave until he caught something from the corner of his eye. He turned around to see a lioness laying on her side, slowly crept towards her and just looked at her. Simba woke up next to see his son Kion standing in front of the lioness that Kovu and Kiara brought the night before and stood next to him. Kion looked up at his father.

"Who is she Dad?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out"

Kion sat and looked at her longer. Soon everyone including Nala, Vitani- Kovu's sister- Kiara, Kovu and the rest of the pride had woken up to see a lioness, which by the looks on their faces, they had never seen before. Kion's best friend -a honey badger-Bunga came to pride rock curious about what all the commotion was about.

"What's up guys!" Bunga exclaimed happily as he ran towards Kion. Bunga saw Kion looking down and followed his gaze and saw the lioness on the ground.

"Whoa! Who's that?" he asked

" Don't know, my dad said that we'll find out" said Kion.

"She kind of looks like Kiara" said Bunga

Kion turned his head to his father to speak to him but, he was standing with his mother, sister and Kovu. Kion and Bunga rushed in to join the group. Simba, Kiara and Kovu were explaining what happened last night when they brought the lioness in, to Nala. The other lionesses gathered around them to hear them. Until, a groaning noise drove everyone to look behind.

Celina had blinked her eyes and slowly opened them. She saw walls and ceiling made of rock and realized that she was in some sort of, cave. "Where am I?" she said quietly. As she got up she immediately saw the pride of lions in front of her, screamed and backed up against the wall. A peach colored lioness ran up to her to try and calm her down.

"It's ok we're not going to hurt you" she said

Celina, as she looked at the lioness, she noticed everything around her was at low level. At the time she was looking around her vicinity, she looked down at the ground at her..paws..and held it up and turned it in front of her face.

"What the…" she thought to herself.

Simba stood in front of her. Celina put her paw down and looked up to see a lion with a red mane and gold fur.

"Who are you?" he asked

She was hesitant. A blue bird flew with a banana looking beak, to the lion's side. "The king has asked you a question" he said

"King?" she thought to herself. It took her moment to remembered that Mkali talked about a king with a red mane and gold fur named Mufasa. She bowed her head to him.

"My name is princess Celina, your highness"

The lionesses whispered to each other. After lifting her head back up she asked him "If I may ask, are you King Mufasa?"

Shock ran through Simba and everyone else as well. Nala gazed at Simba while he looked at Celina. Celina began to worry by everyone's reaction to her question. "How do you know my father's name?". Half-heartedly she replied "A witch that brought me here said that were was a king named Mufasa that lived here"

Simba was now more than iffy about Celina. "A witch?" he asked.

Bunga and Kion were witnesses to this...interrogation. Bunga leaned toward Kion "What's a witch?" Kion shrugged his shoulders.

Celina was about to reply an old baboon came into the cave with a long walking stick. "I know who she is!" he exclaimed. Simba let him through. The baboon stood in front of Celina and examined her carefully. He lifted her paw, and looked at her face, eyes and her body before turning around and saying to everyone "Do not be alarmed, she is not from here, she lives in a kingdom far away from us, but, I assure you she is a good one." Celina waited for everyone's response especially the king's. A dark brown male lion stood next to the baboon

"Raifiki, Are you sure?" he asked and Raifiki nodded his head. Celina was still a little frightened against the wall until a light orange lioness came and stood next to the peach colored one.

"Hi, My name's Kiara"

Celina nodded her head

"And I'm Nala" said the peach colored lioness

Bunga had seen Nala and Kiara introducing themselves so he decided to jump in.

"And I'm Bunga!" he exclaimed

Celina smirked at the skunk looking animal and a dark auburn lion came to her next.

"I'm Kovu" he said. After Kovu introduced himself Celina turned to look at the King and saw him talking to the baboon. As soon as the king turned around she turned away. Somehow Raifiki knew Mkali and her plan and told Simba. He told Simba that she was a good witch and that she was a dear friend of his father Mufasa and had left the Pride lands before he was born. Simba couldn't believe what Raifiki was telling him. Simba even asked Raifiki why he didn't tell him about Mkali, Raifiki replied "Because you never asked". Meanwhile, Kion introduced himself as well and the lionesses were still whispering to each other. Simba turned to look at Celina walked towards her and stopped in front of her. Celina held her breath.

"You're welcome to stay here for a while until Mkali comes for you"

Celina was relived so she gave a smile. "Thank you, your majesty"

Simba bowed his head and the blue bird called him outside the cave Raifiki and all the lionesses followed. All except Kiara, Kovu, Nala, Kion, Bunga and Celina were still inside.

"So where did you say you were from again?" asked Bunga

"She never told us." said Kion

"Oh I'm from France." Celina replied

"France?" Kiara asked

"Yes its the country that I live in." said Celina

They were all at a loss for words. They had no idea what she was taking about. France? Country? They all thought for sure she was making it up.

"What's France?" asked Bunga

"What's a country?" asked Kovu

"France is my home. The people are friendly, the mountains and the rivers are beautiful. And at night the stars and moon shine bright in the sky. And a country is place of one's birthplace." Celina explained

Everyone was no longer confused except Kion.

"What are people?" asked Kion

"Humans"

"But, what're humans"

Celina looked at everyone and thought for a moment for an explanation about humans to Kion, until she finally found one. "They're like hairless monkeys that walk on two legs"

Kion and Bunga chuckled.

"Your home sounds wonderful" said Nala grinning

"It is" Celina smiled at the thought, and then realized how far away it was and felt down hearted. Kiara saw Celina frown. "What's wrong?" Celina turned to Kiara and quickly put a smile on her face " Oh nothing, just thinking about home that's all". Kiara wanted to know exactly what was wrong, but an idea came to her and she smiled back at Celina "Well would you like to see our home?" Celina excitedly accepted.

Everyone walked outside together toward the edge of the pointed rock, Celina looked around and glanced at the sky for a moment before the sunlight temporarily blinded her. She saw Bunga and Kion running ahead, Bunga waved his paw at her.

"Come on, Celina!" yelled Bunga

Celina followed him and saw everyone else standing at the edge of the rock. As Celina reached the top of the rock she stood in between Nala and Kiara. Kiara turned to her "This is our home" Celina looked in front of her and was stunned. She saw the magnificent clear blue sky with birds flying in it, the rivers that looked like blue curvy zigzags. She noticed that the majority of the landscape was covered in a beautiful color of fresh green and there were strange trees and different species of animals here and there.

"It's so beautiful, I wish I could live here." said Celina. While Celina was still in awe looking over the Pridelands she heard a faint yell and it caught her attention. It was a hippo and it was calling Kion. She thought it was odd for a hippo to be this close to a lions den, but she wanted to see it up close. "Who is that?" she asked. "That's Beshte" said Kion. Her, Kion and Bunga ran toward him.

"Kion, Bunga we need your help the hyenas are back in the Pridelands" he then looked at Celina "Hi,who are you?" Beshte said in a friendly way. "I'm pri-…I'm Celina" she said

"Nice to meet you Celina" he said

"She's gonna stay with us for a while" said Kion.

"Why?" asked Beshte.

"I don't know" Kion said as he, Bunga, and Beshte turned to face her. She simply replied "It's a long story".

"Alright, let's go" said Kion. He and Beshte were about to leave when suddenly.

"Wait!" said Bunga. They both stopped. "How about we take Celina with us" he said. Kion looked at him questionably.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Bunga. She'll get hurt." He said

"We can just hide her somewhere." Bunga replied

"I don't know.." said Kion

"Are you three playing a game of hero?" Celina asked confused

"No. It's not a game" replied Kion

"What do you mean?" she said

Bunga started running "Come on, guys. We can explain to her along the way."

Kion was going to object, but he agreed "Alright". The four of them ran together.

Meanwhile in France riding horseback King Adam, Prince Joseph, Lumiere ,the castle guards continued their search for the princess. They searched every part of the village, every shop, every tavern and every home. Nothing. They even questioned the villagers themselves. Still, nothing. Prince Joseph suggested that they re-check the forest to make sure the guards left anything unchecked, Adam agreed so they headed there. As they moved through the forest, Adam stopped and suggested that him, the prince, Lumiere go in one direction and the guards go in two different directions, they nodded in understanding and they were on their way. All three men stayed silent for a while hoping they might hear a voice or a cry for help. As they were walking through, fog started to appear. It became thicker and thicker, practically with every step they took. They eventually separated. Not knowing where each person was at, Adam heard something. He stopped his horse and listened. They were growling noises. His horse started backing up and reacting to the noises. Adam was trying to calm his horse down when he could heard screams coming from one direction, he turned his horse and ran. As he grew closer to the sound he saw that it was the prince! He was being attacked by pack of hyenas. Adam got off his horse and grabbed a stick off the ground and hit the hyenas one by one until they ran off and disappearing into the fog. Adam dropped the stick and ran toward the prince, he was unconscious. He wrapped the prince's arm around his neck, lifted him onto his horse, and walked beside the horse back to his castle. The castle staff, guards, Lumiere and Belle were outside waiting for Adam and the prince's return, and sure enough everyone saw Adam walking next to the horse. Everyone ran to Adam and asked him if he was alright and what had happened. He told them that the prince was attacked by hyenas and that he thinks this was Mabaya's doing. Everyone was shocked. Adam ordered the servants to take him inside and aid him right away. Belle asked if he was alright and if he had found any sign of Celina. "I'm fine, and…..no I haven't found anything yet" Belle was discouraged and looked at the ground. Adam lifted her head "We will find her, I promise". Belle and Adam walked into the castle.

Celina, Bunga, Kion and Beshte ran together, until they saw a herd of antelope running, a cheetah and three hyenas were running behind them. Beshte and Kion looked up to see a white bird flying in the air.

"There they are!" Bunga said pointing out

"Ono and Fuli beat us to them." Beshte said

Kion turned to Celina "Wait here until I say it's safe." Celina nodded her head. Beshte, Bunga and Kion ran toward the herd. Earlier, while all the animals ran to the location where the hyenas were spotted, Kion had told Celina the story of how he and Bunga assembled the lion guard.

One day, while Kion and Bunga were playing baobab ball the ball had rolled into the Outlands, which was hyena territory and once Kovu's prides territory, Bunga decided to go into the Outlands, retrieve the baobab ball, then two hyenas Cheezi and Chungu caught Bunga. While Bunga was caught between the hyenas Kion had told them to put him down, but the hyenas refused until Kion roared "Let him go!" and the hyenas ran back to their liar. Bunga was free and him and Kion ran home. When Kion returned to Pride rock the wise monkey Raifiki asked him about roar, and Kion responded "It was sort of, different today", Raifiki then told him about that his roar was a gift. A very powerful gift. His father Simba then took him to a cave behind Priderock and explained to him about The Lion Guard. The Lion Guard is a team of five lions, the fiercest, bravest, strongest, fastest, and keenest of sight, that protects the Pride lands and the circle of life. Simba also explained that the previous Lion Guard was led by his uncle, Scar, and killed his team by using the roar against them because they wouldn't kill his brother, Mufasa. After Kion heard this story he vowed to never use the roar for evil. Simba told him to assemble his team, and Kion did just that. Kion's first team member he picked was Bunga, the bravest, then a white egret Ono, the keenest of sight, a hippo Beshte, the strongest and a cheetah Fuli, the fastest. When Kion introduced his team to Simba, he reaction was opposite of what he expected. Simba scolded him because his team wasn't made up of all lions. Kion sat by himself and thought to himself that maybe he wasn't ready. Just then his grandfather, Mufasa ghost appeared in the clouds above him, and told him to not be afraid to use the roar, and to not be afraid to lead the lion guard. While Kion was by himself, his sister Kiara and her friend Tiifu were tracking gazelle, and they found the hyenas sneaking up on the gazelles. Kiara sent Tiifu to get her father and stop them, but after minutes of waiting the hyenas started a gazelle stampede. As Kiara was trying peak behind a rock to protect herself, a gazelle hit her paw and injured her. When Kion made it to the grazing ground, where the gazelles were and news from Ono that his sister was injured, he quickly, and officially assembled his lion guard. Bunga saved Kiara, and the lion guard put the hyenas on the run back into the Outlands. While the hyenas ran off , Simba knew that Kion was ready to lead the lion guard, and new the lion guard has been protecting the Pridelands ever since.

As Celina waited, she watched and Kion and his team work together to run the hyenas back to Outlands again. When they were finished Kion yelled

"You can come out now, its safe!"

Celina walked toward the team.

"Who is she?" asked the cheetah

"My name is Celina" Celina said

"That's a pretty name" said the cheetah

"Well that's a name I've never heard before" said the white egret

"This is Fuli" said Kion pointing to the cheetah " and this is Ono" pointing to the egret

"So all of you are The Lion Guard?" Celina asked

"Yep!" said Bunga

"And everyone in the Pridelands knows who you are?" she asked

"Yep! Everyone" replied Bunga

"Isn't it dangerous for all of you?"

"Yea, but we're always there to help each other" replied Beshte

After a few minutes of talking to each other, Beshte had the idea of showing Celina the Pridelands, until the banana beak bird landed on a nearby rock.

"The king requests your presence on Priderock" he said to Celina. Her and the lion guard exchanged confused faces, then all of them started walking until, the bird said "Just the princess", so Celina followed him to Priderock.


End file.
